


5 mai 2020

by citronverveine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Poetry, Stars
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citronverveine/pseuds/citronverveine
Summary: comme les étoiles





	5 mai 2020

5/05/20 01:19  
et les etoiles explosent  
et les etoiles pleurent  
et les etoiles pleurent par centaines par milliers je les vois tomber du ciel se casser la gueule se casser la figure atterir dans l’enfer et son enceinte de fer dans la mer  
atterir dans les mers. se terrer au fin fond de la terre s’enfuir pour briller s’enfuir pour mourir. exploser,  
comme une etoile explose  
comme une etoile pleure  
comme les etoiles pleurent. je les regarde de loin sur ma colline et mes falaises  
abruptes et blanches et sèches  
brillantes et blanches et scintillantes  
pleurer comme une etoile. pleurer comme les astres  
mourir un jour. toujours. mourir comme on pleure  
pleurer comme on meurt.  
je veux comme elles tomber sans fin  
tomber loin.  
finir ma chute dans l’infini  
finir ma chute  
chuter loin.  
pleurer comme une etoile mourir comme une etoile  
pleurer comme on meurt  
seul.


End file.
